


【新快】生日快乐/abo

by Phantomcats



Series: 新快 [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomcats/pseuds/Phantomcats
Summary: 新一回到家，发现......





	1. 筑巢

**Author's Note:**

> ☆筑巢行为是omega怀孕时的一种本能行为，大概表现为收集伴侣Alpha的各种物品搭建自己的个人空间，仿佛鸟儿建窝，具体表现根据具体情况和具体的omega会有不同。(网上找的我不会解释啊...)  
> ☆这里私设是omega的身体在适孕期也有小几率出现筑巢行为，当然了是要omega对怀孕这件事不抵触什么的_(:зゝ∠)_

夜深了，这几日的名侦探天天早出晚归，忙于案子无心在家。天下闻名的魔术师先生在客厅等了一个小时之后觉出了点寂寞，跑到两人的房间内打算睡一觉以解忧愁，可是最近没怎么闻得到自家Alpha信息素的omega开始有点烦躁不安了起来，在床上翻了个身，凑到了侦探平时睡的那边，淡淡的书香稍稍平复了omega的烦躁，名侦探的信息素味道并不算浓郁，在Alpha中也是属于比较温柔的，只有少数十分生气时才能感受到Alpha的压迫性，想想上次名侦探生气还是在他作为基德的最终决战呢。

这么想着，身体开始骚动了起来，快斗迟疑了一下，握住了下身，撸动了起来，今天新一应该也没有这么快回来，果然只能自己解决了吗？快斗闭上了眼睛，想到了新一被汗濡湿的头发，呼吸开始粗重了起来，一阵抽搐后，快斗手上多了一股浊液。但是，不....不够，什么不够？他也不太清楚，只是遵循着本能把头埋到了枕头里，深深地吸了一口气，早上到现在已经过去很久了，主人的味道已经很淡了，更何况omega的味道越发浓重，更将几近消失的Alpha气味冲得越加淡了。

自己好像有哪里不太对劲，可是发情期还没到才对，快斗模模糊糊的想着，但是想要...新一的味道，他完全抑制不住自己本能的把在床边脏衣篮里的衣服拿出来，在床上垒成一座“巢穴”，新一的枕头被抱在怀里，穿过的衣服也堆在周围，四周充斥着自家Alpha的气息，让omega稍稍安心了起来，手不由自主的向后探去，后穴开始分泌出液体，滑腻的液体开始争先恐后的涌出，打湿了睡裤，快斗闭着眼睛慢慢的脱下自己的睡裤，手颤抖的伸向了后穴，稍稍按压了几下穴口就顺畅的进入了，快斗几乎是难耐的开始在后穴里抠挖了起来。

睡衣在越发大的动作下散开了，胸口的花蕾挺立着，不时蹭到垫在底下的衬衫，“新...新一....嗯...”，断断续续的呻吟声从枕头里闷闷的传出来出来“有点....想你了.....”

 

——————————————————

 

刚刚处理完一个大案子的工藤新一停在了家门口，屋内静悄悄的，仿佛没有人一般，平常这个时候黑羽快斗都会给他留一盏灯，然而今天的屋内却非常的黑暗。

工藤新一打开门径直往楼上走去，估摸着是怪盗先生为了几日后的魔术表演熬了夜的做计划，累得睡着了。

离得近了，闻到了一股越发浓重的香草冰淇淋的味道，平常基本都是淡淡的冰冰的味道，在浓重的时候却变成含蓄的甜甜的味道，和那个好心的小偷先生一模一样的味感觉。

“新...新一....嗯.......有点想你了....”在门边的侦探凭借过人的五官，看到了即使被衣服堆掩埋住的自己的omega的动作，也听到了衣服的摩擦声，黏腻的水声，还有鼻尖萦绕的愈加浓重的信息素的味道。他计算了一下，距离上次的发情期不久，应该还没到怪盗先生的发情期才对，那应该就是“筑巢”了。

“快斗？”新一轻柔的叫了一声自家Omega的名字，床上的人却还是被吓到了一般，发出了一阵甜腻的呻吟。新一急忙上前掀开盖住自家Omega的衣服堆，虽然早有心理准备还是被眼前的景象惊到呼吸一滞，omega跪趴在床上，脱掉了睡裤，睡衣开着，胸前的花蕾有点儿红肿起来，俏生生的挺立在空气中，后穴里埋在快斗自己的三根手指，透明的液体在慢慢的往下滑，几乎是立刻Alpha就兴奋了起来。

快斗回头看到眼前的人，才发现自己的警觉性居然已经这么低了，瑟缩了一下，试图把自己藏到衣服堆里面去，却发现自己慢慢被越加浓重的Alpha信息素的味道包围了起来，本能满足的喟叹一声，腰软了下来，被情欲湿润的眼睛看向新一，“今天......比前几天早，案子...结束了？”

“结束了。”新一脱掉外套，伸手把快斗的手从小穴里拉出来，坐到床上，把快斗抱到怀里。

手从穴中出来的感觉让后穴开始空虚了起来，但被自家Alpha信息素包裹住的感觉又让omega安心极了，快斗低头看了一眼，“名侦探，你好像忍得很辛苦的样子....”

工藤新一将床上的衣服扫到地上，手指不急不徐的插进了快斗的后穴，熟门熟路的在敏感点按压了起来，满意的看到omega因为自己的动作而开始低喘，眼角发红，“快斗，你知道自己刚刚在筑巢吗？”

生理课从不好好听讲，明明是个omega却把自己养的像个Alpha，而各个方面也都十分Alpha的黑羽快斗脸上出现了不可能我怎么会筑巢，你在说什么的表情，“什么筑巢？筑什么巢？”

“被标记过的omega在适孕期有一定几率会出现筑巢行为......”工藤新一并没有说完。而黑羽快斗的耳尖慢慢红了起来，红色渐渐的开始抑制不住的蔓延开来，他当然知道这意味着什么，除了生理上的准备，如果omega心理上对怀孕有所抗拒的话，是不会产生筑巢现象的。

“啰嗦！”

工藤嘴角噙着笑意，把自家小兄弟从束缚中解放出来，抽出在穴内的手指，把性♤器顶端抵到穴口，“那快斗，我要进去了哦。”说罢，也不等快斗的回应，性♤器整根没入了火热的后♡穴，粗长的性♤器抵得快斗忍不住低低的喘息起来，新一停了一下，就直直的向敏感点碾去，火热的肠肉紧紧的包裹住性♤器，几乎能够描绘出上面的青筋。  
“  
等...等一下，不要那么......你.....你慢.....慢一点.....”快斗有些无助的呻吟出声，眼角不自觉的留下了生理性的泪水，新一凑上前去，和快斗交换了一个黏腻腻的温柔至极的吻，而下身的动作却一点不温柔的稍微改了个方向，向生殖腔撞去。快斗的手不知道什么时候环上了新一的脖子，“那里....等一下.....嗯.....太...太涨了.....”生殖腔口被顶弄的感觉太过强烈，以致于在新一进到生殖腔内的一刹那，快斗的身体绷紧，头不自觉的往后仰前面的性♤器吐出了精华，溅射到两人的腹部，而他的生殖腔欢喜地随着Alpha的鞭挞涌出一股又一股的清液，犹如泡在温泉一般舒适，清液随着撞击不断溢出，新一用更快的速度接着顶弄快斗。刚刚射过一发的omega尚且还在不应期，身体却还在不断承受快感的堆积，声音都不自觉的变调了“.....啊.....停一下啊....新一...太快.....了...啊.....”脑子承受不住这样的快感轰炸哭叫着，而身体却紧缩着置之不理，贪婪的吸住Alpha往更深处引去，希望能得到更加凶狠的贯穿。

快斗低低的抽泣着，快感堆积下omega的情绪会比一般时候更加敏感纤细，他呜咽着自家Alpha的名字，紧紧的抱着他，容许他在自己最脆弱的地方横冲直撞。

“我爱你，爱你。”新一在快斗的耳边低低呢喃着，同时身下的动作不断的加快速度，从每个刁钻的角度抚慰着深处格外滚烫的软肉。良久，他慢了下来，在生殖腔卡住成结，一股股青夜持续的向生殖腔内射出，打在了柔弱的腔壁上，被alpha持续射入的感觉让快斗有种真的就要怀孕的感觉，他失神地看着新一的脸，止不住的喘息，“我也爱你.....”。

新一紧紧的抱住了自己的omega，对方正闭着眼睛，眼角微红带着点泪光，脸上带着点红晕，嘴里低低的喘息着。

“干嘛这样看着我......”快斗睁开被水浸透的双眼，只看了一眼新一就转开脸，可手却紧紧的抓着新一不放。这么好的一个人，一个最不像omega的人，一个一开始从来没想过被标记的人，为了自己，愿意做这么多。

“我在看我一生的爱人。”新一带着微笑，空气中的书卷味平静又恬淡的安抚着快斗。“家里想要个小朋友了。”

“.......啊....知道了！我知道了啦！想要就要啦！”

快斗仍旧没有转过头来，微红的耳尖却暴露了他脸上的表情。

还是想看呢，新一这么想着，强硬的把快斗的脸掰过来，果不其然，快斗通红着一张脸，表情特别可爱。

“谢谢你这么爱我，快斗。我也很爱你。”

“.......我也很爱你啦。”

 

——————————————————

 

“新一，今天是你的生日呢，生日快乐！”

“你要送礼物给我吗？”

“......这个”(一个信封)

........

“喂！名侦探？喂！醒醒！”

“快斗......真...真的吗？孕.....孕检报告?我...要当爸爸了？”

“.....笨蛋傻爸爸”

_(:зゝ∠)_

 

End


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个傻爸爸

1.  
“新一！你快过来！肚子！！！肚子！！好像.....”  
“快斗你怎么了！你等一下我马上打119，你不要....”  
“笨蛋侦探！我是说肚子动了一下！打什么119，119你打给火警干嘛？”  
然而工藤新一并没有听到后面的吐槽，只听到肚子动了一下之后，他就呆住了，脸上的表情有慌张逐渐变为慈祥，甚至开始放出光芒。  
“喂！那边那个傻侦探，宝宝又动了一下，你要不要摸摸他？”  
侦探先生立刻从石化状态解体，冲到快斗面前，视若珍宝的轻轻抱住快斗的肚子。  
“谢谢你，快斗。”他轻轻掀开了快斗的上衣，在他的肚子上轻轻落下一个吻，“宝贝，我们都很爱你。”  
“我的大宝贝，我最爱你了。”新一探过头去，在快斗的唇上留下一个吻。  
“知道了啦！”快斗转过头去，悄悄地眯起眼睛来笑了起来。

 

2.  
这几天快斗变得嗜睡了，脾气似乎暴躁了起来。  
怎么哄哄自家omega呢？医生说孕期心情愉悦很重要，孕夫心情不好的话有抑郁的可能呢。  
但是说到浪漫这点，侦探怎么也比不上会撩且花样百出的魔术师先生，怎么办呢，工藤举着卷宗却一个字也看不进去。  
“新一？.....新一！......工藤新一！！！”  
“啊啊啊！是兰啊....怎么了？”  
“不啊，新一看上去好像心事重重的样子，连卷宗都看不下去看来是很难解决的问题了，要说出来看看吗？”  
“其实是....”新一组织着语言把自己的烦恼说了出来。  
“.....什么嘛，笨蛋夫夫！”小兰好像嘀嘀咕咕了句什么，“快斗君那种性格，其实只要新一你，好好陪着他，就很高兴了吧！虽然快斗君在我们面前总是表现得十分活泼的样子，但其实他只有在最亲近的人面前才会放松耍点小脾气吧，小孩子一样的。所以，新一你立刻马上回去陪快斗君啦！知道吗！”  
“啊！哦哦！”  
毛利兰看着新一离去的背影，心道，新一，快斗君看上去应该背负着不少沉重的东西呢，你要好好的保护他，他心里其实很累了呢。

 

3.这几个月快斗的孕期反应加大了，身体可是各种不适，肚子里的这个小家伙，实在是会折腾人。  
为了缓解快斗身体上的不适，新一每天晚上都会给快斗揉腰，疏解疲劳酸疼。

“......嘶”已经是深夜了，新一耳边突然听到了一声压抑住的抽气声，他马上醒了过来。

“怎么了，快斗？”

“没事.....新一你睡吧？”

“难受的话就说出来啊，不要忍着啊，是腿抽筋了？”

“......嗯。”快斗低着头，轻轻的应了一句。

新一翻到床尾，掀开被子，看到了那双因为怀孕而微微浮肿的脚了，问道：“这几天走路会疼吗？”新一一边说着，一边伸出手去给他轻轻揉捏着抽筋的脚。

“....对不起，新一我最近....最近脾气这么坏，而且这几天还一直让你不能好好的睡觉...我.....”快斗说到一半，眼泪居然不知不觉啪嗒啪嗒的落了下来，他呆了呆似乎也是没想到自己会哭。

“好啦，乖。”新一上前轻轻的抱住自家omega，散发出淡淡的适合的Alpha信息素来安抚自己omega，“孕期的omega激素会直线上升，所以你的泪腺会变得比平常脆弱很多哦，快斗，想哭就哭出来吧，我可是你的Alpha。”

新一顿了顿，“而且，快斗你脾气并不坏呀，我倒觉得你不管什么时候都超可爱的。”而且，你向我耍小脾气我也很开心的，新一心下暗暗地说道。不像很久之前那样有着看上去很近却实际上是最远的距离。“而且，快斗你可是kid，kid就是要天真任性啊，我家的kid可是超可爱的，想要什么颜就说给我听吧。”

“嗯.....知道了，那.....那新一你能不能....抱着我....”

众所周知，孕期的omega是十分缺乏安全感的，只有在被自家Alpha信息素围绕着的时候才会心安，快斗这段时间一直忍着的样子呢。

“好。”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢阅读♪(･ω･)ﾉ

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读(｀･ω･´)ゞ(｀･ω･´)ゞ


End file.
